Silent Hill
Silent Hill is a third-person survival horror video game that was developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo and published by Konami. It was released on January 31st, 1999 in North America, March 4th, 1999 in Japan, and August 1st, 1999 in Europe for the PlayStation. PewDiePie did a Let's Play on Silent Hill that consisted of 18 episodes, starting on September 4th, 2012 and ended on October 19th, 2012. Plot At the start of the game, Harry drives to Silent Hill with his daughter Cheryl for a vacation. At the town's edge, he swerves his car to avoid hitting a girl in the road; as a result, he crashes the vehicle and loses consciousness. He wakes up in town, meets police officer Cybil Bennett and realizes that Cheryl is missing. Silent Hill is deserted and foggy, with snow falling out of season. Harry also meets Dahlia Gillespie, who gives him a charm she calls the "Flauros"; Doctor Michael Kaufmann, director of Silent Hill's Alchemilla Hospital; and nurse Lisa Garland, who worked at Alchemilla. Harry encounters a symbol marked throughout Silent Hill, said by Dahlia to enable the Otherworld to take over the town if its multiplication continues. Eventually, the player has an opportunity to save Kaufmann from a monster's attack and the Otherworld begins taking over the town. After being told by Dahlia that the girl from the road is a demon responsible for the symbol's duplication and urged by her to stop the child, because if he does not, Cheryl will die, Harry is attacked by Cybil, who is parasitized by a creature. The player must choose whether to save her or kill her. The girl appears again, and is put under Dahlia's control by the Flauros. Dahlia arrives and explains that she manipulated Harry into trapping it, since only he could approach it. It is a phantasm of her daughter Alessa, who possesses vast supernatural powers. Harry awakens in another dimension. He encounters Lisa, who realizes she is dead and begins transforming; Harry flees, horrified. Her diary reveals that she nursed Alessa during a secret forced hospitalization of the latter in Alchemilla. Harry soon finds Dahlia along with the apparition of Alessa and Alessa herself, charred. Seven years earlier, Dahlia had conducted a ritual that impregnated Alessa with the cult's deity through immolation; Alessa survived because her status as the deity's "vessel" rendered her immortal. Alessa's resistance to the ritual caused her soul to be bisected, preventing the birth. One half of her soul went to baby Cheryl, whom Harry and his wife had adopted. Dahlia then cast a spell that would draw it back to Alessa. Sensing Cheryl's return, Alessa manifested the symbols in the town to prevent the birth. During the endings in which Cybil survives, Dahlia reveals these symbols to be repellent. With Alessa's plan thwarted and her soul rejoined, the deity is revived and possesses her. Four different endings are available depending on whether Harry saves Cybil or Kaufmann, or both. The "bad" ending occurs if neither is saved; Alessa electrocutes Dahlia and then attacks Harry, who ultimately defeats her. Cheryl's voice thanks Harry for freeing her and Alessa vanishes. Harry collapses and the game cuts to his corpse in the crashed car. The "bad +" ending finds Kaufmann dead and Cybil alive; after the echoing of Cheryl's voice and Alessa's disappearance, Cybil walks to Harry and convinces him to flee. The "good" ending finds Cybil dead and Kaufmann alive; Kaufmann is revealed to have secretly allied with Dahlia and enabled Alessa's hospitalization. Feeling betrayed, he forces the deity out of Alessa, also causing her to vanish. After Harry defeats it, the deity disappears and Alessa appears, who manifests a baby reincarnation of herself, gives it to Harry, enables their escape from the dimension, and then dies. As Harry escapes with the baby, a transformed Lisa prevents Kaufmann from leaving. In the "good +" ending, Harry escapes with Cybil and the baby, with Lisa again stopping Kaufmann. The joke ending sees an abduction of Harry by extraterrestrials. Episodes *Part 1 - THE ORIGIN OF HORROR! *Part 2 - PTERODACTYLS EVERYWHERE! *Part 3 - BACK TO SCHOOL! *Part 4 - I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE! D: *Part 5 - I TRIED SO HARD! ;_; *Part 6 - WORST JUMPSCARE EVER ;_; *Part 7 - BOSS BATTLING TIME FREAKING ME OUT D: *Part 8 - MONKEYS EVERYWHERE! D: *Part 9 - IT GETS WORSE! *Part 10 - TENTACLE PRONZ! *Part 11 - A GURL??! *Part 12 - PEWDIEPIE THE HUNTER! *Part 13 - CATAPLUTTER! *Part 14 - JUMPSCARE FROGS ;_; *Part 15 - TRIFORCE POWER! *Part 16 - PONIES ARE EVIL I TELL YOU! *Part 17 - HELP ME... *Part 18 - ENDING! Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Introduced September 2012 Category:Introduced 2012